Saudara
by Ishira Stuwerd
Summary: Saguru,Heiji,Shinichi dan Kaito kali ini akan menjadi tokoh dalam cerita ini/maaf gak bisa tulis summary.
1. bermain perang air

Di pagi yang indah, 4 saudara jauh berkumpul di vila milik mereka bersama. karena mulai hari ini sampai beberapa minggu ke depan,mereka akan menikmati liburan naik kelas. nama mereka ber-4 ialah Hattori Heiji, Kudo Shinichi, Hakuba Saguru dan tak lupa juga dengan si bocah tengik ini Kuroba Kaito. kalau di urutkan, Saguru yang paling tua, dan selanjutnya di ikuti Heiji, lalu Shinichi dan yang paling muda adalah Kaito.

Di vila itu hanya tinggal mereka ber-4. para ibu mereka tidak mau ikut, mereka lebih memilih tinggal di rumah menikmati hari-hari yang indah tanpa para bocah itu. pada akhirnya ke-4 bocah itu tinggal di 1 rumah. karena Saguru anak yang tertua, maka mau-tidak mau dia harus menjaga ke-3 anak yang lebih muda darinya.

Di pagi itu vila yang megah ini, begitu…rebut. karena pagi itu Heiji dan Kaito mengerjai Shinichi yang sedang belajar. sedangkan Saguru, dia sedang asyik meminum kopi di teras dengan santainya.

Prang….Prang….Prang….

Keributan telah menjadi-jadi, karena Shinichi telah hilang kesabarannya. ia melempar segala barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"wah…Kaito….,Shinichi marah tuh…." teriak Heiji menggoda.

"iiiih….,takut….." teriak Kaito ikut-ikutan.

"DASAR KALIAN BERDUA….." teriak Shinichi. "bisa nggak jangan ganggu ORANG?"

Shinichi marah sampai mengeluarkan api lho! tapi keknya gak bakalan berlanjut karena saguru juga tak tahan melihat kelakuan mereka. Saguru beranjak bangun dari kursinya.

"ehem, sudah cukup berkelahinya." kata Saguru sambil memegang tangan Shinichi agar dia tidak melempar kursi itu.

Tetapi…, sepertnya Heiji dan Kaito tidak mendengarnya. Mereka terus saja mengejek Shinichi dengan ucpan'dasar, lagi liburan kok belajar, gak seru aaaaaaaah'.

"emang kenapa? ada masalah? yang belajarkan aku bukan kalian" teriak Shinichi.

GYAAAA…..GYAAAA…..GYAAA…..

"Grrrrrr,BISA TENANG NGGAK" bentak Saguru. Melihat Saguru seperti itu, mereka langsung menurut. "haaaaah,kenapa sih orang tua kita nggak mau ikut? coba saja mereka ada, pasti aku nggak usah repot-repot menjaga kalian." lanjut Saguru sambil menaruh tangan kirinya ke dahi. "ok, Heiji, Kaito,cepat minta maaf."

"kami berdua minta maaf ya….." Kaito dan Heiji meminta maaf.

"ya,kalian ku maafkan" kata Shinichi.

Setelah itu suasana kembali nyaman seperti biasa. Setelah Shinichi selesai belajar. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, dan naik ke atas _ ke kamar tidurnya. Heiji dan Kaito juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Karena kamar tidur mereka bersebelahan. Sedangkan Saguru kamar tidurnya di lantai bawah. Dia sengaja memilih lantai bawah, karena takut nanti ada pencuri masuk.

Sore harinya,kerusuhan mulai terjadi lagi. tetapi kali ini Saguru juga masuk kedalam perkelahian itu. Kali ini mereka berkelahi di taman belakang. Mereka sudah siap-siaga memegang pistol air. Tak disangka mereka mau main perang-perangan pakai air. Sebelumnya…..

**Flashback **

saat Shinichi bangun, dia melihat Heiji dan Kaito di dalam kamarnya. dia begitu terkejut sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kaito duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil melihat ke arah Heiji. Heiji mengerti, lalu ia berjalan dari tempatnya datang ke arah Shinichi. Mereka berdua menatap Shinichi.

"apa?" Tanya Shinichi.

"kak Shinichi berniat belajar lagi kan? Setelah bangun sore ini?" Kaito balik bertanya.

"ya"

"ok,kamu gak butuh belajar lagi"kata Heiji" ayo kita bermain di luar "ajaknya

"hah? Main apa?"

"tidak usah banyak nanya, ayo keluar"

Shinichi tidak tau apa maksud mereka, tetapi dia mau juga ikut. Saat turun dari tangga, mereka melihat Saguru. Saguru juga lihat ke arah mereka. Dia heran, kenapa mereka bertiga akrab sekali sore ini. padahal tadi pagi ribut sekali.

"ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa akrab sekali?" tanyanya.

"entahlah, tapi…,apa kak Saguru juga mau ikutan bermain bersama kita?" tanya Heiji.

"barmain apa?"

"PERANG AIR" kata Heiji dan Kaito.

"ok…, aku ikutan, lihat saja nantik, aku gak bakalan kalah dari kalian semua." kata Saguru.

**And flashback**

Mereka sudah siap-siap, rasanya tatapan mereka begitu dingin. Kaito tadi bilang dalam hitungan ketiga mereka akan mulai , sekarang akan di hitung mundur.

3…..2…..1…..

start

Mereka telah memulai permainan, tak di sangka-sangka Saguru ahli juga. Rasanya Saguru hampir menguasai wilayah yang lain. Tetapi mereka tidak akan membiarkannya. Kali ini wajah Shinichi mulai serius. Tidak Wajah keempat ini mula serius. Sepertinya mereka berempat ahli menembak.*kenapa jadi seperti permainan bola sih? Pakek mengatakan yang gak perlu itu*

"haaah, capek….., tak kusangka kak Saguru pandai memakai pistol" kata Kaito.

"benar…., tapi, si Shinichi jadi bersemangat ya?" kata Heiji.

"hei….,kalian….kenapa diam aja di situ?" teriak Saguru.

"iya…kami kesana sekarang"

Setela beberapa jam mereka lewati. Akhirnya selesai juga permainan itu. mareka berbaringan di atas rumput. tak disangka-sangka mereka tertidur lelap di situ….

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini…,capek rasanya memikirkannya.**

**Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya….**

**Dan jangan lupa di review.**


	2. the and

**GOMEN…Telat nulis chapter selanjutnya.**

**Tolong di maafkan ya…..**

08.30 pm

Malam telah tiba, tak terasa sudah jam segitu. Tetapi empat saudara jauh itu belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan karena habis selesai bermain perang air.

Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ada juga yang bangun.

"Uh,sudah malam ya?"Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut klimis. Ya, namanya kudo Shinichi."Hn?"dia melihat ke tiga saudaranya yang masih tertidur nyenyak."Woi, bangun, sudah jam 08.47 malam nih"Teriaknya.

Ke tiga saudaranya terbangun mendengar teriakanya Shinichi. Kaito, Heiji dan Saguru menatapnya. Sepertinya mereka belum mau bangun.*malas bangetsih mereka*plak* "hei, kalau mau tidur-tiduran di kamar sana. Jangan di luar" Lanjut Shinichi. Lalu ke empat orang itu masuk kekamarnya masing-masing. Sebelum itu, mereka mematikan lampu terlebih dahulu. Setelah mematikan lampu. Mereka baru masuk ke kamar dan tidur.

xxx

07.25 am

Shinichi sudah terlebih dahulu terbangun dari terpaksa memasak makanan untuk mereka. *maaf ya…!saya gak tau dia bisa masak apa enggak*

Tanpa di sadarinya, Heiji dan Kaito sudah terbangun dan mengintipnya yang sedang memasak. Mereka terkikik melihat Shinichi memasak.

"hei, Kaito, tumben-tumbenan si Shinichi mau memasak ya?" bisik Heiji.

"benar, biasanya yang memasak kak Saguru. Tapi, masakannya gak enak ya? Aku aja mau muntah. Jadi penasaran dengan masakan kak Shinichi nih"kata kaito.

"kita kejutin yuk" ajak Saguru.

"hayu….k?"mereka berdua terkejut melihat Saguru sudah ada di belakang mereka. Saguru tersenyum sinis. "maaf deh kalau masakanku gak enak" ujarnya.

Heiji dan Kaito membatu. _Sejak kapan kakSaguru di sini?_ Pikir mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit. Akhirnya mereka tersadar juga. Mereka juga menyetujui usul , Kaito dan Saguru sudah siap-siap untuk mengejutkan Shinichi. Saat itu shinichi sedang memotong sayuran dan…..

" SHINICHI~"

Prang

.

.

.

Piring tempat taruh sayuran tadi pecah. Dan sayurannya mengenai muka Heiji, Kaito dan Saguru. Heiji dan Kaito rasanya ingin marah. Tapi tanpa sempat mereka marah. Shinichi sudah angkat bicara duluan."hmm,rasanya tadi ada yang menggil mungkin orang-orang yang tertumpuk sayuran ini ya?" tanya Shinichi, tanpa merasa bersalah.*memang bukan salahnya kan?*

_Grrr, Shinichi brengsek_ ucap mereka di dalam tertawa melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Lalu dia terdiam." Ah, kak Saguru, biar aku aja yang masak untuk hari ini ya?" pinta Shinichi. Lalu, tanpa ia dengar komentar saguru. Dia sudah melanjutkan pekerjaanya." Shinichi kenapa sih?" tanya mereka.

Setelah kejadian itu. Heiji, Kaito dan Saguru hanya duduk di meja makan, menunggu ssarapan buatannya beberapa menit mereka tunggu, akhirnya selesai juga tuh masakan. Mereka memakan masakan Shinichi dan berkomentar.

"enak~"

"lezat~"

"benarkah?"tanya Shinichi. Mereka bertiga hanya selesai makan Shinichi pergi ke taman dan membaca buku misteri. Saguru pergi mencuci piring. Sedangkan Heiji dan Kaito membersihkan vila, karena mereka kena giliran membersihkan vila.

"hei,Kaito, kamu merasa ada yang aneh gak dengan sifat Shinichi tadi?" tanya Heiji.

" 'tadi' tu kapan?" Kaito balik bertanya.

"waktu kita mengintipnya di dapur"

"hoo gitu…, ada sih! Tapi apa ya?"

" Ahou..,kalau gak tau, apa maksudnya 'ada sih!' hah"

"hehehe, kalau boleh tau, apa?"

"sini…"Heiji menyuruh Kaito mendekat. Lalu Heiji membisikkan keanehan Shinichi, yaitu- Shinichi hari ini terlihat gembira-itulah yang di bisikkannya.

"ho…,hm-hm"Kaito mengangguk.

"jadi? mau kita selidiki?" tanya Saguru.

"lho?" Kaito dan Heiji terkejut melihat Saguru sudah di belakang mereka.*lagi-lagi dia* "jangan ngagetin dong…, dan, sejak kapan di sini?"tanya mereka.

"sejak kata-kata 'kalau boleh tau, apa?' itu" jawab Saguru.

"haaaah, ya sudah deh, ayo kita selidiki".

Setelah itu mereka menyelidiki kasus kecil-kecilan ini.*eh, tunggu dulu, kaito kan bukan detective,ah sudah lah*

Mereka berfikir, mungkin saja Shinichi menulisnya di diarynya. Mereka sepakat akan mencari buku diarynya Shinichi. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kamar Shinichi. Beruntung sekali, Shinichi sedang membaca buku mistery di taman. Mereka mengambil bagian. Kaito mencari di bagian tempat tidur, Heiji mencari di bagian rak buku sedangkan Saguru…dia hanya duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur.

" hoi, jangan duduk-duduk aja. Bantuin cari dong" teriak Heiji.

"aduh…, kalian ini, gak usah capek-capek cari, tuh di taruh di meja belajar"jawab Saguru santai

"eh?"mereka langsung lari, mendekati meja belajar. Heiji membuka buku diary situ tertuli -ah…, hari ini aku sangat gembira, karena adik dan kakakku yang biasanya ngejailin aku, sekarang mereka malah ngajak aku bermain perang air, pingin ngajak mereka lagi, tapi…malu.-

"bwahahahaha,Cuma karena itu?" teriak Heiji.

Di lantai bawah_ditaman, Shinichi mendengar teriakannya Heiji, lalu Shinichi bergegas ke tempat asal suara masuk dan melihat mereka sedang membaca diarynya."hei,apa yang kalian lakukan"teriak Shinichi dan merampas diarynya dari tangan Heiji.

"maaf~!"

"kok ada ya,orang yang malu mengajak bermain saudaranya sendiri?"

"ho-oh"

"heh….jadi kalian membaca dairyku ya?"

"benar,emang kenapa,cowok pemalu?"

"SIALAAAAAAAAN"

**TAMAT**

**Akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita, capek pikirin nih chapter.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca…., dan jangan lupa di review**


End file.
